O Todo o Nada
by ginevrapulliza
Summary: Tras la llegada de un antiguo amor de Ginny a la boda de Bill y Fleur, Harry sufre un ataque de celos. Ginny por su parte lo confronta con la pregunta que el no tiene respuesta. Por que cuando llega el momento de las deciciones, es o todo o nada.


**Disclaimer**Nada es mió. Todo le pertenece a una mujer más inteligente y creativa que yo. A mi solo me gusto jugar en su mundo.

**Dedicatoria**: Este fic, va dedicado a cleopotter. Es el tercer fic. De mi auto reto, el segundo de los que ella me envió. Espero que te guste y recuerda que espero me dejes saber que te pareció

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**O Todo o Nada**

La última vez que la vio fue en la estación de trenes cuando salieron de Hogwarts. Sus ojos tristes suplicándole que no la dejaran ir. Que le pidiera que volvieran y lo acompañaran a donde fuera que tuviera que ir. Y una parte de el estuvo apunto de ceder y hacerlo. Más no lo hizo.

Sus últimas palabras estaban llenas de dolor.

- Menos mal que tenias que hacer esto solo. – le dijo antes de darle la espalda.

Definitivamente no tomo bien la noticia de que Ron y Hermione irían con el a terminar la misión empezada por Dumbledor. Lo veía como una traición. El le había mentido y nada que le dijeran iba a cambiar eso para ella. Lo ultimo que Harry vio antes de ir a donde sus familiares, fue una traicionada mirada, mezclada con dolor y coraje.

Eso fue hace un mes atrás.

Cuando la vio hoy, tuvo que emplear todo su autocontrol para no ir donde ella, tomarla en sus brazos, pedirle perdón por dejarla y rogar por otra oportunidad. El tiempo que estuvieron separados sirvió para que el se diera cuenta de que no había absolutamente nada que se podía hacer para sacarla de sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera había podido concentrarse en su misión. Se preguntaba como iba a pasar tanto tiempo separado de ella.

Ella por su cuenta parecía no estar afectada con nada más que coraje. No le había hablado desde que llego horas antes a La Madriguera. Evitaba su mirada y cuando estaban en el mismo cuarto, simplemente ignoraba su existencia. En cuanto a lo demás, seguía su vida como si las semanas pasadas con Harry hubieran sido unas alucinaciones del mismo.

Si verla temprano en la mañana había sido duro. Verla mientras marchaba durante la boda había sido pura tortura. Se veía tan hermosa como el resto de las veelas presentes. Si no mas, por el hecho que su belleza era natural y no mágica. Muy a pesar de su madre, el vestido que llevaba puesto, (modelo escogido por Fleur), gritaba que ya no era una niña. Y a pesar de tener 15 años, parecía toda una mujer. Harry tuvo que recurrir a aguantarse de la silla para no brincarle en sima. Literalmente.

Una vez la boda paso y entraron en la recepción, Harry se dio cuenta que la verdadera tortura recién había comenzado. Verla caminar de un lado a otro hablando con los invitados, bailando con la mayoría, lo tenia en una esquina a punto de caer. Tomando un sorbo de la copa de vino que tenia en la mano, decidió mejor centrarse en lo que pasaba en la mesa.

Hermione estaba hablando animadamente con Remus y Tonks. Quienes aparentemente habían decidido olvidarse de todo y vivir su relación al máximo. Los gemelos, por otro lado estaban tratando de ligarse unas primas de Fleur. Harry tenía que reconocer, que estaban comportándose muy bien a pesar de los efectos de las Veelas. Ron a su lado estaba hablando con un chico, que le habían presentado minutos antes que empezara la boda. Su nombre era Anthony y si su memoria no le fallaba, le habían dicho que vivió por el área durante muchos años. Había algo en el que no le gustaba.

Un olor a flores silvestre llego hasta el y viro su cabeza para confirmar que efectivamente ella estaba haciendo su camino hacia su mesa. La sonrisa que tenia en su rostro era placentera y la hacia verse bien. Pero Harry, que ya conocía todo sobre ella, sabia que era mas por apariencia que por que deberás estaba sonriendo.

Al momento en que se sentó el mesa, al lado de Tonks se movió para tomar una de las copas de vino cuando el acompañante de Ron, le hablo.

- Pero si no es la chiquilla, Gin-Gin. Por Dios como has crecido. – le dijo jovialmente sus ojos no se despegaron de su cara.

- ¿Anthony? Por Merlín, hace tiempo no te veo. – le grito esta. Parándose de su lugar para ir a abrazarlo.- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Súper bien. Aunque tú por lo visto has estado mejor. – le dio dejándola ir, pero agarrando una mano para que se sentara al lado suyo. – Cuéntame Gin-Gin, ¿Qué ha pasado en tu vida?

Ginny le sonrió y Harry pudo ver que estaba vez su sonrisa era genuina. Sus sospechas sobre el tal Anthony se multiplicaron. A la vez que una sensación en su pecho, una que no había sentido desde que encontró a Ginny con Dean, se dejaba ver presente. Espero por unos momentos la explosión de Ginny al ser llamada 'Gin-Gin' pero no paso nada. Al contrario. Ella se veía complacida de estar con el y comenzó a hablar con aquel chico.

Harry la miro por varios minutos, de una manera disimulada sin poder escuchar lo que decían, por que habían bajado la voz a susurros. El durante un momento en la conversación había pasado su brazo por los hombros de ella. Ginny por su parte, parecía no estar perturbada si no que se acerco mas a el. Gracias a Merlín, Harry no tuvo que ver esa imagen por mucho tiempo por que la madre de ella la llamo. Aparentemente Fleur, quería presentarle a unas personas. Muy para su pesar, sin embargo, ella se llevo a Anthony con ella. Quien parecía no querer soltarla, pues su brazo continuaba sobre sus hombros.

Un pitito en la mesa lo hizo ver a los gemelos. Quienes tenían una sonrisa que parecía les acababan de otorgar un certificado que los proclamaba mejor que los merodeadores.

- ¿Qué te parece, oh hermano mió? – pregunto George, no preocupándose por quien lo escuchara.

- Me parece que donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan. – le respondió con una sonrisa engreída. Mirando hacia donde su hermana desapareció.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Estoy de acuerdo.

- ¿De que hablan? – pregunto Hermione. Siempre una por respuestas.

- Ginny. – respondieron a la mima vez como si fuera lo mas obvio.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Harry.

Ron, sabiendo que era mejor explicar el, que dejar a sus hermanos, suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

- Anthony y Ginny eran los mejores amigos cuando el vivía en el área. De hecho, creo que hubo un tiempo en que fueron novios. Nada serio claro. – agrego al ver la mirada de Harry – Ella tenia como unos 10 así que tranquilízate. Era amor de niños.

- No tan de niños en los ojos de mama. – repuso George.

- Cierto, recuerda como Ginny lloro cuando el se fue. Estuvo dos semanas que apenas salía del cuarto.

- sigue siendo amor de niños. – dijo Ron mas fuerte.

- Dile eso a mama. Ella de seguro retoma sus planes ahora que el regreso.

- ¿Planes? ¿Qué planes?

- Como te dije, hubo una época en que estuvieron juntos. Por algún razón. Sus respectivas madres estaban maravilladas. – decía Ron mientras paro para tomar de su copa – hubieron planes hasta de boda.

- ¿Qué?

- Tranquilízate. Ellos eran unos niños. Para ellos, era un juego.

- No. – decía Fred negando con la cabeza – Te apuesto a que mama va a intentar que regresen.

Harry no quiso escuchar más de la conversación. Con copa en mano se levanto de la mesa y se fue. Parte de el, sabia que estaba siendo estupido. Que ellos habían terminado y Ginny podía estar con quien ella quisiera. Pero otra parte de Harry. Una parte salvaje, la parte que lo había hecho actuar sin pensar en la sala común cuando la beso, le decía que no. Que Ginny no podía estar con nadie mas que no fuera el. Sin saber bien que pensar decidió que por la noche de hoy estaba bien las celebraciones. Tomando el último trago de su copa. La dejo en el bar y se fue directo a la casa.

Entrando por la cocina se dio cuenta de que no fue el único con esa idea. Aparentemente Ginny y Anthony había llevado su reencuentro a la casa. Ambos estaban riéndose a rienda suelta. Finalmente fue la voz de Ginny quien hizo que tomara la decisión definitiva, que sabia habría llegado tarde o temprano.

- Vamos a mi cuarto. – le dijo ella a su acompañante.

- Oh no. Demonios, no. – murmuro Harry para si mientras salía de su asombro y comenzó su camino hasta el cuarto de esta.

Para cuando llego al cuarto de ella. Tanto Ginny como Anthony estaban dentro. Sin esperar a haber si escuchaba algo, abrió la puerta.

Anthony estaba sentado en la cama, mientras que Ginny estaba de frente a su coqueta. Como si hubiera estado buscando algo. No queriendo pensar, en que podría estar haber buscando, dejo suelto a la bestia en su pecho.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa con tigo? – le grito a quien había sido su novia, apenas un mes atrás.

- ¿Con migo? – respondió con mas fuego del que recordaba. - ¿Qué pasa con tigo? Entrando en mi cuarto de esa manera.

- Si no estuvieras trayendo hombres aquí, no tendría que estar entrando de esa manera. – le dijo la traición clara en sus ojos.

El sabía que había cometido un error al decir esas palabras. Y la bofetada que ella le dio tras esto, fue solo su confirmación.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Con que derecho me hablas así? – le grito sus ojos con aquella mirada que tanto le encantaba. – Tú no eres nadie en mi vida. No tienes derecho a meterte a si.

- ¿Nadie? ¿Qué fue todo lo que pasamos, Ginny? – le grito dolido por sus palabras - ¿Qué no significo nada para ti? Aunque por lo que veo no lo hizo. Si no un mes después ya estas dispuesta a irte a la cama con otro.

Esta vez el golpe no vino de parte de Ginny, si no de Anthony. Antes de saber lo que pasaba estaba en el suelo.

- Anthony, por favor déjalo. – le dijo Ginny.

- No voy a dejar que te hable así, Gin. Niño que vivió o no. No tiene derecho hablarte de esa forma.

- Anthony, por favor.

El solo miro a quien fuera su mejor amiga, y asintió con la cabeza. Tomo un golpe de aire para tranquilizarse y dándole otra mirada al chico aun en el suelo, se fue del cuarto.

Harry se levanto y paso una mano por su mandíbula. El golpe le dolía, pero estaba demasiado molesto como para tomar mucha atención sobre eso.

- Lo que tuvimos fue una mentira. – le dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos. El dolor, la traición palpable en ellos.

- ¿Una mentira? – le pregunto sus ojos reflejaban exactamente lo mismo.

- Exacto.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo demonios fue una mentira? – le dijo tomando un paso hacia delante y quedando mas cerca de ella.

- Tú nunca me quisiste. – le dijo y cuando la primera lagrima cayo, tuvo que moverse hasta la ventana para que el no la viera llorar. – Para ti solo fui una chica más. Jamás te importo lo que yo pensé, o lo que yo necesitaba. Jamás te importe en realidad. Y ni siquiera tuviste los pantalones de decirme la verdad cuando me dejaste. En cambio, me sigues mintiendo con eso de que tienes cosas que hacer solo. Que lo haces por mi seguridad.

- Nada de lo que dije fue mentira. Jamás te mentí.

La risa de Ginny fue fría. Sin humor alguno.

- ¿Jamás me mentiste? Entonces que fue lo que me dijiste en el funeral. La razón por la que me dejaste.

- Por tu protección Ginny. Por que si Voldemort se entera que me importas no va a perder el tiempo en hacer todo lo posible para atraparte y usarte en mi contra.

Ginny se voltio a verlo. El coraje aun evidente en sus ojos. Sin decirle una palabra, abrió una gaveta de su mesita de noche y saco una revista. Se la lanza en la cara.

- Dame otra excusa.

Harry tomo la revista del suelo, para ver la primera plana. Una foto de ambos, en la sala común besándose estaba ahí.

- Eso salio dos meses atrás. No me digas que no lo sabias por que Hermione fue la que me entrego la revista. Así que todo el mundo piensa que estamos juntos. Incluyendo Tom. Aunque la revista no hubiera salido. Malfoy y Snape sabían que éramos novios. Ellos de seguro le fueron con el cuento. Te repito dame otra razón.

Ginny cruzo sus brazos bajo su pecho y se quedo esperando una respuesta. Harry por su parte solo estaba perdido. El no sabia que la revista había salido, Hermione nunca le dijo nada. Y en cuanto a Snape y Malfoy, la verdad no había considerado eso.

- ¿No tienes ninguna explicación? Bien, vamos al segundo caso. Me dijiste que tenías cosas que hacer solo. Que por eso no podíamos estar juntos. Y no ago mas que llegar a Londres que me entero que el estupido de mi hermano y Hermione van a ir con tigo. Nuevamente, ¿no me mentiste?

- No. – le dijo una vez recupero el habla, sabiendo que tenia solo una oportunidad de arreglar todo. – Ron y Hermione me dijeron que iban a ir con migo, después que hable con tigo. Fue una decisión que tome después. – Esta no dijo nada, solo continuo mirándolo – Ginny, por favor, créeme que nunca te mentí. Yo no había visto esa revista. Tampoco había tomado en cuenta a Snape y a Malfoy. Te juro que jamás te he mentido.

- ¿Y que se supone que yo voy a hacer con tus juramentos? ¿De que me sirve? – le respondió con un tono de voz bajo. Como derrotada, se sentó en el la cama poniendo su rostro en sus manos.

- Ginny – comenzó Harry pero esta lo interrumpió.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? – esta vez lo miro a los ojos. – Ni si quiera confías en mi. – le dijo riendo, nuevamente de una forma fría.

- Eso no es verdad, yo confió en ti.

- Harry, no hace media hora atrás me acusaste de querer irme a la cama con otro hombre.

Harry suspiro y se paso una mano por su ya despeinado cabello antes de responderle.

- Ginny, ¿tu nunca has dicho nada bajo coraje, que no es lo que sientes, pero estas tan perdida en tus emociones que hablas y después piensas?

Ella no le contesto. Pero podía relacionarse con lo que el le pregunto. Obviamente sabia por experiencia, después de todo fue su pelea con Ron meses atrás, que la llevo hablar de Hermione y Krum y por consiguiente que su hermano se buscara otra novia.

- Cuando escuche que lo invitaste aquí, no pensé en nada más que sacar a ese chico a golpes, por el solo hecho de estar en tu presencia.

- No tenias derecho hacer eso, aunque mis intenciones fueran acostarme con el. Que te aseguro no eran esas. Después de todo tu rompiste con migo.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que no me importas. Que no tengo sentimientos por ti. Que a pesar de tener que estar separados en mi corazón sigues siendo mía. – le dijo de una manera apasionada. Acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado en la cama. – Por lo que vale, lo siento mucho. No fue mi intención ofenderte.

Ginny volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Nuevamente evitando los ojos de Harry. Finalmente entrelazando sus manos en su falda, para evitar tomar las del, hizo la pregunta que podía potencialmente, o salvarla o matarla.

- ¿Y ahora que? ¿Qué hacemos con nosotros?

- La verdad, no lo se. – le respondió poniendo sus codos en sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro en sus manos. – No tiene caso seguir separados si el resto del mundo mágico piensa que estamos juntos. No tendría sentido. Y yo si quiero volver a tener una relación con tigo. – le dijo, ahora mirándola a los ojos – Pero no quiero que estés en riesgo. Ginny la sola idea de que algo te pueda pasar… yo no lo soportaría.

- ¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que a mi me pasa lo mismo?– le contesto sin mover su mirada de sus ojos. Esta era su oportunidad de hacerlo entender – Harry si algo te pasa, y yo no estuve allí para evitarlo. Si lo peor llega a ocurrir, ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría yo?

- Como me sentiría yo, si fueras tu en mi lugar.

- Exacto. – ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un par de minutos, finalmente Ginny rompió el hielo. – ¿Entonces que? ¿A dónde vamos con esto?

Harry abrió la boca para responderle pero ningún sonido salio. Intento decirle algo varias veces, pero nueva mente las palabras no salían de su garganta. Finalmente lo único que pudo decir fue:

- A donde tú quieras.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, y cambio su mirada hacia al suelo. Por primera vez desde que todo aquello comenzó, la decisión final estaba en sus manos. Lo que se hiciera ahora, seria lo que ella pidiera. Parte de ella quería abrazar y besar a Harry decirle que podían estar juntos nuevamente. Pero otra parte de ella tenia miedo de volver a quedar lastimada por el. Sabia que esa parte seria inevitable.

- O todo o nada Harry.

- ¿Qué?

- Esta vez es diferente. Si vas a estar con migo, es para poner nuestra relación como prioridad, incluso antes que el mundo mágico. Tienes que estar dispuesto a pelear por esto frente a lo que sea o quien sea. Y todas las decisiones de ahora en adelante las tomamos juntos. No me voy a conformar con mitades. Con estar escondida en una esquina. Yo no quiero un héroe, quiero a un compañero. Y si tú no puedes darme eso, este es el momento de que te vallas. Te juro que no te lo voy a reprochar.

Ginny se levanto de la cama y volvió a retomar su lugar en la ventana. No quería ver cuando Harry caminara fuera de la habitación. Fuera de su vida para siempre. Sabía que corría el riesgo de perderlo, pero no encontraba en ella el sentirse culpable. Ella le dijo exactamente lo que quería, y si el no podía cumplir con eso, era mejor que ni intentaran estar juntos por que no iba a funcionar. Al final, solo se harían mas daño de ese ser el caso.

Con un suspiro reposo su frente en el frió vidrio de la ventana. Una pequeña parte de ella se sentía disgustada con hacerle eso a Harry. El tenía el peso del mundo literalmente en sus hombros. Tenia una responsabilidad para el resto de la humanidad, que la quisiera o no, la mereciera o no, era del.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse. Obviamente había tomado ya su decisión. Ahora si todo había terminado. Había perdido a Harry y aunque sabia que había echo lo correcto al darle las dos opciones. Una parte de ella no pudo evitar sentirse derrotada totalmente al saber que al final no fue lo importante suficiente para el como para llevarse el primer lugar antes que el resto del mundo. Ni si quiera quiso evitar las lagrimas que le bajaron por las mejillas, mientras cerro los ojos.

Unos brazos cayeron alrededor de ella. Acercándola al pecho de su dueño. Aguantando la respiración y aun sin abrir los ojos se voltio. Unas manos acariciaron su rostro, secando sus lágrimas.

- shsh. – le susurro al oído. – Todo va a estar bien, Gin. Lo que venga lo aguantamos juntos.

- Harry. – le dijo ella abrazándolo mas fuerte. Escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

- ¿Todo o nada? Honestamente, en cuanto a ti se refiere, lo escojo todo y sin pensarlo.

- Oh, Harry.

Ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra alguna por un buen rato. Seguían abrazados, confortándose mutuamente ante todo lo que había pasado. No fue hasta casi entrada la madrugada, que ambos jóvenes estaban acostados en la cama, aun con sus brazos alrededor del otro, que Harry vocalizo una cosa que lo traía mal desde la recepción.

- ¿Gin?

- Mm.

- ¿En serio ibas a casarte con Anthony?

La joven bruja levanto su rostro de donde estaba en su cuello y lo miro directo a los ojos. Viendo que realmente estaba perturbado ante la idea de que ella hubiera pensando en casarse con otro, no importando la edad que hubiera tenido al momento, tuvo que romper a reír.

- Harry, cariño. No tienes de que preocuparte. Anthony no es una amenaza para ti. De hecho, si algo, es una amenaza para mí.

- ¿Para ti?

- Sip. Harry, Anthony es gay.

Harry la miro con horror en su rostro antes de romper a reír. Más con alivio que con cualquier otra cosa. Por primera vez en lo que les pareció una eternidad, ambos jóvenes durmieron en los brazos de su amante.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A/N: Ando tratando de ponerme al día con todas las peticiones. Por favor ténganme paciencia.

Espero que les guste el fic. Gracias por tomar de su tiempo para leerlo y por favor, no se olviden de dejarme un mensaje para saber que les pareció.

¡Cuídense!


End file.
